


Relax

by sorryuser



Category: Cow Chop, immortalhd - Fandom, novahd - Fandom, uberhaxornova - Fandom
Genre: Cow Chop - Freeform, M/M, sex in the cow chop house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, this is why his mother told him to knock before entering rooms. You never know what someone is doing. So, Aleks was upstairs. Trevor wasn't wrong about that, what he was wrong about was WHAT Aleks was doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

"Has anyone seen Aleks? I wanna tell him about this idea I got last night." James asks, walking into the Cow Chop house and into the kitchen where Aron, Trevor, & Joe were sat.

"I saw him go upstairs. He's been up there for a while, probably editing." Trevor answers

James says nothing and heads up stairs, not bothering to knock on any of the doors. He gets to the guest bedroom and luckily enough, the door was unlocked.

Now, this is why his mother told him to knock before entering rooms. You never know what someone is doing. So, Aleks was upstairs. Trevor wasn't wrong about that, what he was wrong about was WHAT Aleks was doing.

"Ale-" James begins, pausing immediately at the sight before him. Aleks was lying on his back, his shirt still on, and his legs bent just enough so his arm could reach under his leg to fuck himself with a black dildo.

He sat up quickly, pulling his shirt down to try and cover himself up, "Oh my god, James!"

James shuts the door abruptly, walking quickly down the stairs. He hears the door open and Aleks call out to him but he ignores it.

He follows James to the kitchen, grabbing his arm and turning him around, "I'm sorry you had to see that." Aleks says to him, eyes glancing at Trevor, Aron, and Joe.

"You're not supposed to do that shit here, leave that at home." James yells, rubbing his eyes as if it would rid his mind of the image he has of his best friend right now.

"What happened?" Aron asks

"Nothing!" Aleks says, grabbing James' arm and pulling him to the front of the house, by the stairs again.

"Can we act like you never saw.. what I was doing?" Aleks whispers the last part, crossing his arms in embarrassment and looking down at the floor in shame.

"So i'm just supposed to wipe away the memory of my best friend with a dick up his ass?!" James whisper yelled.

Aleks hold his hands up as if to quiet James down, "I'm sorry. I was stressed. With being here all day and needing to finish the video, I just needed a little break," Aleks blushes, hiding his face in his hands, "Oh my god."

"It didn't look like a 'little break' to me," James laughs.

"It's not funny! It's embarrassing!" Aleks retorts.

"Would you rather it be funny or awkward?" James asks, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Fine." Aleks says, in a genuine way. He passes James and goes upstairs again, either to finish up or clean up.

-

It happens again, about a month later. The exact same way except Aleks was riding the dildo and instead of shutting the door and running away, James stepped into the room, covered his eyes, and shut the door behind him.

"What did I say?" James asks, "Do that at home, man!"

It's silent now, the only sound being the bed squeaking in movement.

"Aleks?" James asks, peaking through one of his hands to see Aleks still riding the dildo but staring at James now. "Aleksandr!" He holds a hand up in an attempt to cover Aleks' bottom half.

"What?" Aleks whimpers, innocently. "I like it when you talk to me like that." He adds.

"James," Aleks moans, watching as James slowly lowers his hand. He rides the dildo slightly harder.

"I really shouldn't be seeing you like this!" James exclaims, unable to tear his eyes from Aleks' moving body.

"James, please," Aleks moans again, shutting his eyes and falling on his back. His hand coming down to continue the movement of the dildo inside of him.

James walks to him slowly, "What do you want me to do?" He finds himself saying.

"Come here," Aleks answers. James hesitantly gets on the bed, settling between Aleks' spread legs.

Aleks removes his hand from the dildo and sits up to grabs James' hand. James hesitates for a second but soon lets Aleks lead his hand to the bottom of the dildo.

Aleks lays onto his back again, "Fuck me with it." He groans, feeling James shyly pull the dildo out and back into Aleks.

"Oh my god. I can't believe i'm doing this." James whispers, mostly to himself. He grips the bottom of the dildo and thrusts it into Aleks faster this time.

Aleks jumps, "Slow, James."

"Fuck you." James says immediately, blushing.

Aleks laughs, "Nice choice of words."

James rolls his eyes, already tired of Aleks' smart ass remarks. He pulls the dildo out and pushes it back in harshly, causing Aleks to flinch and gasp, "Let's get one thing straight. I'm in control right now, Aleksandr. And, i'm not too happy about the fact that you just fuck yourself in a house that I bought." He puts a hand over Aleks mouth and thrusts the dildo hard again.

Aleks whimpers and practically melts with pleasure, his hands come up to grab James' wrist. He says something, but James' hand over his mouth makes it inaudible.

Removing his hand, James says, "What was that?"

"I said, harder. Please, do it harder." Aleks moans softly. James complies, pushing the dildo into Aleks harder and faster than before.

"T-take it out," Aleks pulls his shirt down over his dick, "I want you."

James stops, abruptly, looking at Aleks in shock, "I don't think that's a smart idea?" He questions, taking the dildo out of Aleks. and setting it aside.

"None of this was really a smart idea, yet here we are. The damage is already done, might as well go all out, yeah?" Aleks hurries out, sitting up and unbuckling James' belt.

He's settled on his knees now, turning and pushing James down on his back. Once he's got James' belt unbuckled he unzips his jeans and pulls out his half hard cock.

"See, you're halfway there!" Aleks exclaims, moving to straddle James' thighs. He strokes James' cock until he's fully hard, and James can't really find it in himself to stop him.

"We can't tell anyone." James whispers, almost like a warning.

"Of course. Why would I?" Aleks laughs, going to pull James in for a kiss.

James stops him, moving them so Aleks is laying on his back again, "Maybe later." Aleks frowns as James pulls him forward by his thighs, bending his legs in the process.

He aligns his cock and begins to push into Aleks, his arms holding himself up on each side of Aleks' head. James can't help but to look down at him, noticing his eyes screwed shut tightly.

"You'd tell me if you wanted to stop, right?" James says, pausing his actions.

"Suddenly have a heart?" Aleks hisses in slight pain.

"Are you always this stubborn?" James spits back, resuming his thrusts.

Aleks grips the sheets tightly and chokes out a short laugh before saying, "Yeah."

James' thrusts get rough and quick, "Fuck, calm it, James." Aleks grits out, fisting his own cock.

"Are you gonna cry?" James laughs slightly noticing Aleks' watering eyes. He softens his thrust.

Aleks shuts his eyes, "No."

James leans down so their noses are practically touching, "Look at me." He whispers, lips grazing the others.

Aleks opens his eyes, automatically connecting them with James', "You wanna kiss me?" James asks, noticing that every time he thrusts into Aleks his left eye twitches.

Aleks nods his head slowly, a small pink tint settled on his cheeks now. He's searching James' eyes, for want, for need, for anything that tells him it's okay that they're doing this.

James leans down lower, his lips hovering dangerously closer to Aleks', "Do it." He says, almost like a taunt.

So, Aleks leans up slightly, catching James' bottom lip between his teeth and pulling. His hands grip James' wrist by his head as if to make sure he doesn't go anywhere. He goes in again, this time actually kissing James.

Aleks almost forgets what they're doing, but James fucking into him harshly brings him back. He pulls away from the kiss to moan, as softly as he could manage.

"Does the kissing make it better?" James asks, building his thrusts up slowly.

"Yeah." Aleks says, looking down between them to watch James' cock disappear into him. He lets his head fall back, eyes shut.

"Alright, Hey. I'm gonna go harder then." James says, kissing Aleks rougher than before, slowing building up his speed and soon pounding into him.

Aleks' overcome by the pleasure now, he pulls away from the kiss "Please, oh fuck, please." He finds himself whimpering, back arching in pleasure. His hands grip the front of James' t-shirt, balling his fists.

"Harder? You gotta hurry up, the guys are literally downstairs." James says, trying to hide how turned on he is even though he's close.

"Yeah, harder. God, James. I'm so close." Aleks replies, spreading his legs wider. Immediately biting his lip to silence a loud moan.

"Want me to pull out when I come?" James asks, knowing he's gonna come really soon.

"No, no. Inside me, please." Aleks rushes out, feeling James come inside of him soon after with a low drawn out groan.

He shivers with pleasure, cumming when James pulls out, white streaks coating his stomach. James lays to the left of him, trying to catch his breath.

Aleks stares to the right, not daring to look at James, "Let's never talk about this, okay?"

"Agreed." James says while tucking himself back into his jeans. He stands from the bed and leaves the room quickly, not sparing Aleks a second glance.


End file.
